Always Be Brothers
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Dreamworks The Boss Baby. What if Francis Francis kept Tim to keep Boss Baby in line instead of kidnapping the parents? I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Francis E. Francis was seconds away from giving his brother Eugene the okay to release the kid and baby, when something caught his eye.

The man had noticed the small looks and playful smirks earlier, but hadn't taken much consideration into it, until now. "Stop, Eugene!"

Eugene halts his endeavors of releasing the children, a perplexing look across young Tim and Boss Baby's faces. "Ahhh?"

Francis smiles as he approaches the trapped pair "I had originally planned on using the parents to keep you two in line, but low and behold what changed here!"

Tim looks to Boss Baby with a confused expression "Do you have any clue what he's talking about?"

Boss Baby stiffens, he wasn't quite sure what the new change was, but it couldn't be good "Not a one"

Francis laughs "Oh come on! I've been keeping all the families working for me under strict surveillance, so I know what I'm talking about when I say you two, have definitely changed."

Tim chuckles nervously "Oh, you mean us pretending to love each other?"

Francis leans forward, his old hand grasping onto Tim's chin "It may have started out that way, but like I said before, Tim."

Tim wrenches his head loose from the man's hold, only to feel the dark presence of Eugene leering at him from above, a bandana now in his hand "What are you doing with that?"

Francis nods his consent to his brother to begin while he himself watches Boss Baby's reaction, just to be sure his hunch was correct.

Boss Baby stares in shock, his small suited body struggles to escape the chairs confinement "Leave the kid alone!"

Tim goes to turn his head towards his baby brother, but is halted by Eugene's meaty hand pulling his hair "Ow! Hey, stop it, hel-"

the seven and a half year old is silenced by the bandanna now being tied firmly over his mouth and behind his shaking head. "Mmpphh!"

"Templeton! You leave the kid alone Francis Francis!"

The villain in question sneers a malicious grin "Timothy is my insurance that you'll stay out of my way. I'll let the kid go free after the launch in Vegas."

Tim's eyes widen, he'd seen these types of things happen on the cartoons and the news, they didn't always end well. Muffled yells belch from beneath the gag as the child fights to get away.

Francis wipes away a loan tear trailing down the child's face "There, there Tim, don't cry. Boss Baby cares about you, he won't let anything bad happen ... will you?"

Tim turns to the baby, his blue eyes begging for the confirmation he in fact cared and would get them out of this mess. His hopes were smashed as the boss refused to even meet his eyes.

"Eugene, load the kid into the car, I'll meet you out there in a bit."

The puppy paws holding Tim prisoner are released, before the boy could even blink he was lifted into the air by the back of his shirt.

Tim punched and kicked as his captor began to walk away, frantically he untied the knots confining the gag over his mouth "Boss Baby, do something!"

Boss Baby began a frantic struggle of his own, he'd be damned if his once upon a time idol harmed his big brother "Hang on, Templeton!"

Eugene and Tim continued to get farther and farther away as the child continued to scream "Help! Mom, dad!"

Boss Baby glares at the man responsible for those desperate screams "If you touch one hair on that kid's head I'll-"

"You'll what? Tell on me? Then you'd have to reveal your little secret. Tim's safe so long as you stay out of my way."

"And what'll you do when our ... I mean his parents come looking for their son, huh?"

"Oh they'll think PuppyCo's number one babysitter is watching over yourself and your elder brother." Answers Francis, finger lingering over the button to free Boss Baby from his chair.

"You won't get away with this, I'll save Templeton and stop the launch!"

"Is that so? And here I thought you cared for Tim's well being. Cross me in any way and I promise you, you'll never see that seven-year-old again."

"He's seven and a half! Get it right." Retorts Boss Baby

"Whatever age he is doesn't matter, what does is where he is and whose got him and right now, that's me." Expressed Francis, his bony digit pressing down on the button.

The puppy paws open and Boss Baby lunges forward, ready to attack this man for all he's done ... only to see he's now alone.

"Templeton!" Chubby legs run in search of the child, Francis had stated he'd meet up with Eugene then they'd head to Vegas.

"Tim, answer me!" Orders Boss Baby as he quickly exits through the back door, dodging the guard and horde of playful puppies "TEMPLETON!"

A muffled shriek from the outside is received in answer, as the Boss rushes towards said sound, he'd recognize that voice anywhere.

A normal looking car is shifting into gear, two men sat in the front, but young Tim was seen struggling to escape the backseat. "Let me out! Mom, dad! You can't do this!"

The doe eyed child's irises widen at the sight of the blonde head running his way "Boss Baby!" Tim's hand is pressed flat against the glass as the car takes off, throwing him to the floor "No!"

Tim launches upright, his body now facing the back window, watching as his friend attempts to run after the speeding car "You really do care" suddenly the baby stops, drops to his butt and cries "What's the matter with you?"

Francis laughs "Without his secret formula, he's reverting back to a normal little baby."

Tim's eyes widen "Oh no!" The boy turns backwards once more, hoping to catch a glimpse of the now upset baby, but sees nothing but a blur of his figure.

Boss Baby had given chase of the fleeing car, small baby gibberish leaving his lips, eyes growing bigger as his brother is taken away from him. The infant drops to the ground and wails as if he'd lost his favorite toy.

A car horn snaps the Boss back into his usual self "Chasing a car on foot is no use." his hand rising to slap against his forehead "I can head them off at the airport!" The Boss is off just like that.

 **There's the first chapter, I just gotta say I love this movie and my story has nothing on the actual film. I've been sick with the flu for the past week and couldn't get this thought out of my head, so here it is! But seriously, The Boss Baby is such a good movie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Boss Baby is out of breath from all the running and is still no where near the destination he needs "This is hopeless! My legs are too small to get me there in time."

All famous quotes aside, this mission he was failing, and failure could result in the harm of an innocent child, a little boy he'd dragged into his mess.

Tim's smiling face enters his mind, snippets of Tim playing choo-choo with him, tickling his feet or even reading that messed up bedtime story.

"I gotta keep going, Tim needs me!" Declares Boss Baby, who shakily begins running once more "I gotta save Tim!"

An idea quickly enters his mind as he reaches to contact his team using the walkie talkie "Stacy! Stacy, come in."

"That you boss?" Responds a small feminine voice a few seconds later

"Yes it's me, Stacy! I've got a code red. Francis Francis has Templeton."

Stacy gasps on the other end, the boy seemed like he'd be a great older brother to her "Need me to call the team?"

After much thought the final decision was made, he couldn't risk endangering anyone else "No, I don't want to involved anyone else in this mission, saving Templeton is my responsibility, but could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, boss" responds Stacy, eager to assist in any way

"I need a set of wheels and I need them now."

...

Francis Francis and Eugene's car had just pulled into the airport parking lot, Tim still attempting to open the child locked back doors "Let me out! I don't want to go with you guys!"

"Tough kid, you're coming and that's that or would you rather I go grab your parents instead?" Compromised Francis

"You leave my mom and dad alone!" Yells Tim, his blue eyes narrowing

"That all depends on you, Tim. Be a good little boy and get on that plane with us, or mommy and daddy take the trip."

Tim glares, he'd never want to endanger his parents, but he'd also been taught never to go off with strangers "Why are you torturing me? I don't even know you!"

"I've got big plans kid and your little baby friend ain't gonna ruin them, not as long as I have you."

"I know what this is, it's kidnapping and you'll get in a lot of trouble! Please, Francis Francis, just let me go home." Cries Tim, his elbow wiping his leaking nose and eyes.

Francis removes a small bottle and cloth from his pocket "Why don't you take a nice, long nap, kid?"

"No!" Tim begins to panic, his small hands pulling at the locked door to no avail, fists now smacking into the tinted window "Help me! Please, I need help!"

"Eugene! Shut him up!" Eugene sighs as the now damp rag is thrown into his hands, stocky arms reach backwards, grabbing a hold of young Tim's brown locks.

"Ow, let go! Let me go!" Screams the pained child as he's tugged into the front seat, a smelly rag pressing over his wailing mouth. "Mmmnooo!"

Tim fights and struggles for all he's worth, but Eugene's grip on his brown strands of hair remains firm. All too soon the boy's cries began to dissolve, his flailing limbs weakening and his blue iris orbs start to close as the chloroform takes effect.

"Sleep well Timmy, when you wake up, we'll be in Vegas."

...

Boss Baby drove with the pedal to the metal in his police cruiser, he'd had Stacy switch the engine and drive it to his location using a remote control, by his watch time he'd be at the airport in less than four minutes.

That also meant that Tim and his captors are already there, just the thought of those guys holding his brother enraged him.

Brother, there was that foreign name again and yet it felt so right to say, especially when describing Tim.

Francis Francis was right, the two boys had changed. It was all supposed to be pretend, but somehow Templeton had gotten through his tough exterior and into his ill used heart.

Saving Baby Corp didn't mean much to him anymore, his entire life he'd thought that lone office and private potty was as good as it got, only to finally experience exactly what it was he'd been missing out on.

Special songs, good night hugs and kisses, brotherly pictures and tickles ... He'd finally found his family, one he never even knew he had.

Ted, Janice and Timothy Templeton had become his entire world in a matter of weeks, losing them wasn't an option. The parents were safe, but Tim wasn't, his big brother was in danger and the boss was going to get him back, no matter what.

Boss Baby careens through the airport parking, driving straight into the building itself, if he stood any chance at all he'd have to do it this way "Baby on board, coming through!"

Metal detectors beeped and security yelled at him to stop, but nothing fazed him, he'd been tempted to yell out "I'm looking for a kidnapped child, so get out of my way!" But knew he couldn't risk it.

The trip up the escalator stairs proved much harder than he'd once thought, the car was quite big and too many people were in his way, not to mention he couldn't use the cars speed thanks to the rivets in the stairs.

Desperately, Boss Baby performed a tuck and roll. The car smacked into a traveler, knocking shiny change from their hands. Boss Baby's baby self now taking over once again.

The baby laughed as he ate coin after shiny coin, only to snap out of it just as suddenly as it came on "Oh no, without my formula I'll turn back into a puking, pooping, helpless baby!"

Boss Baby pouts before his memory returned to why exactly he was currently sitting a top the escalator stairs in the middle of a busy airport.

"I'll deal with it later, right now I gotta get to Tim!" With no time left to lose, Boss Baby runs his way up the rest of the escalators steps, seeing Francis Francis, Eugene and an unconscious Tim held closely in the brutes musky arms at the gate doors.

"Templeton!" Yells Boss Baby, unknowingly alerting Francis Francis to his arrival, the man hurriedly pushing Eugene through the doors.

"I warned you!" The gate doors close and lock as the plane prepared for take off. Boss Baby bangs his fists against the door, he had to get on that plane!

His green eyes catch the attention of a flight attendant, quickly he puts on his best baby act and begins to cry.

The attendant immediately rushes over, taking the baby into her arms, the small bundle reaching out towards the closed doors "Is your family on this flight little guy?"

Boss Baby nods, producing more tears to really seal the deal. The attendant rushes her emergency key into the lock and rushes towards the plane "Wait, I have someone's baby here that's on this flight!"

A blonde, green eyed attendant stares as a fellow worker rushes forward with a crying baby "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I found this little guy crying outside the gate doors, he kept reaching for inside so I figured his family is on this plane."

"Give the baby to me, I'll find his family." Boss Baby is handed over to the the new woman and taken aboard, the girl lowers the child onto a first class seat "Wait here for just a bit, ok?"

Boss Baby gurgles and nods as the attendant walks away. "Now, to find Tim."

Being a baby made his search so much easier, he could walk straight down the planes aisle and no one would notice him "Come on Templeton, where are you?"

Tim was unconscious the last time he'd seen him, meaning he most likely still was now "Alright, sleeping seven and a half year old with brown hair."

Green eyes roam for that description, he was positive Tim was on this flight. Boss Baby was seconds away from having a fit, when he spotted a familiar tuft of brown hair.

Paddled feet rush to see the body of one Timothy Leslie Templeton posed in a sleeping position laying across the seat in front of him. "Thank god you're alright, kid."

Boss Baby hides underneath his big brothers seat, holding the boys waving right hand that was swinging lifelessly "I'm not letting you go, pal."

As the plane begins to take off, Boss Baby's hold increased, he couldn't even imagine how frightening this must have been for Tim.

This brave child had just been taken captive and was currently on his way to a place he'd never been before, against his will. Tim had most likely been threatened and obviously knocked out, the boss himself was a little afraid and he was an adult! Tim was just a kid.

Unconscious or not, Templeton squeezed the baby's hand in return, almost as if the seven and a half year old knew without any doubts that help was right there. Boss Baby smiled "I'll get you out of this Tim, I promise."

 **Alright so I had to cut the Elvis scenes it just works better to have both boys on the same flight, plus it's cute to picture Boss Baby clutching Tim's hand underneath the seat, you can still enjoy those scenes in the movie though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the flight continued strange thoughts began hitting the boss's mind, images of what it would've been like playing pirates with Tim.

He could picture the ship, the swords, his now bearded brother and himself all too easily as they forced the captain to walk the plank, sword fought the crew and rode the pulley up towards the mast.

"Now you're getting into it!" Expressed Tim, the boy happily beaming as the pair take on pirate after pirate "Say something mean to him!"

Boss Baby thinks for a moment before leveling his sword with the final pirates chest "So, you think you can kidnap me big brother do ya? Ha!"

The whole scene freezes in place, pirate floating in midair "You're not supposed to say ha" Laughs Tim

"You're not?" Questions Boss Baby, the floating pirate shakes his head in agreement

"You're supposed to say arghh!" Finished Tim, his hooked hand pulled up for emphasis

"Got it." The Boss turns to face his foe "Arghhh!"

The scene continues to play once more as the pirate falls from the sky "Hey, that was pretty good!" Says Tim impressed

"Thanks, I just went with the flow." Speaks Boss Baby, his body leaning against his pointy sword

Tim cuts the sail, revealing the dazzling lights of their destination "Land-ho!"

"Ladies and gentleman and those in coach-" Boss Baby wakes with a start as the voice of captain Ross breaks him out of his dream state, Tim's hand no longer held in his own.

In a flash Boss Baby is off the plane and hailing a taxi, the infant had to jump quite a few times till he could reach the cab doors handle "To the convention center, stat!"

The cab driver drops his hot coffee in shock of his new passenger only to be enticed by the huge wad of twenties the baby was handing him "You got it!"

"Drive as fast as you can, I'll pay your ticket" Boss Baby ordered as the cab picked up in speed, reaching the destination in half the time "Thanks!"

More bills are pulled from his suit pockets and tossed into the now empty seat as the boss exits and rushes through the motion sensor doors.

"Great, how am I gonna find Tim in this place? ... There!" The boss runs straight towards a large map of the center "Ok, PuppyCo, PuppyCo."

A giant cat machine opening and closing its paws over its eyes soon grabs the babies attention, the boss can feel the baby inside of him begin to stir "No, I can't go baby yet, not till I save Tim."

The lights above dim as the very villain he'd been sent to stop stood on stage, his brother Eugene to his right as a large heart container is unlocked "Ladies and gentleman, I give you the only thing you'll ever love!"

A small heart dish is opened, revealing an adorable panda look alike puppy, happily wagging its tail "The forever puppy!"

Chaos ensues as parents rush towards the cutie, mothers handing their babies off to their eldest as they fight to get a closer look.

"Where'd they stash Tim?" Boss Baby uses the situation to his advantage, secretly climbing upstage and following the containers wheel prints from where it had been brought in.

A huge vat of formula, a DNA infuser and a huge rocket quickly filling with puppies is the sight Boss Baby is greeted with "Now that's how you launch a product."

The groggy figure of Tim can now be seen directly underneath the rocket, the brunette sat tied in a chair a strip of silver duct tape stretching over his mouth.

"They put him under the rocket!" Boss Baby rushes towards the stairs, he had to get down there and move his brother "Hang on Templeton, I'm coming!"

Tim's glassy eyes roam in search of his friend, Boss Baby was there, he was going to save him, or at least he begged that was the case, his mind was still a bit foggy from the chloroform "Oss By?"

Tim attempted getting up, but quickly realized there were ropes confining him to a metal chair, his small wrists knotted in cuffs behind his back, ankles cuffed together above the ground so he couldn't stand, lastly a sticky pull of tape sealing his lips firmly closed confirms his mouth has been taped shut. "Hmmmlllp!"

"Relax Templeton, I'm getting you out of there!" Boss Baby rushes towards the stairs, he had to move Tim before the rocket went off, he was inches away when Francis Francis jumped directly in front of him.

The man turning a large key into the machine, starting the ignition sequence for the rocket "I'm launching my forever puppies and there's nothing you can do about it!" The golden key is tossed off the metal walkway below.

Francis bangs his cain against both sides of the railing, slowly dragging it along as he cornered Boss Baby

"Baby Corp stole all the love from me and now I'm going to take it back from them. Tim should understand what I'm talking about, he got replaced, just like me!"

Tim yells into his gag a retort and Boss Baby glares "Tim is nothing like you! You let my brother go ... Tim, let Templeton go."

"You could have had Timmy all to yourself again, but no! You blew it, and now the kid's going to pay for your mistakes."

"You used to be my hero, I looked up to you! Asked myself everyday what would you do! But now I see you for what you truly are, you had no one to love you ... But I do and I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

Boss Baby runs through Francis Francis' legs before the man can do any harm, only to be stopped by a large cain fumbling between his tiny legs, propelling him over the dead end drop.

"Nothing is going to get in the way of my vengeance, not you, little Tim or anybody! Baby Corp is through, I win, ha!"

Francis lifts his leg to smash over Boss Baby's grasping hand, only to be stopped by the Baby himself.

"Wrong" Boss Baby meets eyes with Tim and smiles "You're not supposed to end with ha."

Below, Tim looks up in confusion, breath freezing in place, he can only watch as Boss Baby reveals his rod he'd used to ring their doorbell "You're supposed to end with argh!"

Boss Baby jumps forward, his metal rod now pointed towards Francis Francis as a sword fight begins to play, much like the dream he'd had earlier.

"You're fired, and here's your severance package!" Boss Baby twists his weapon around Francis Francis' tie, pulling the man forward and over the edge, gravity dragging him straight down into the huge vat of Baby formula.

"One minute counting." Echoes the initiation voice, propelling the Boss back into his run to the stairs, only with fifty seconds left, he'd never make it.

A new strategy began to form in his mind, jumping forward Boss Baby grabs a puppy and uses its tiny parachute to reach the bottom level.

"Tim, I'm coming!"

Tim is overjoyed as Boss Baby lands, pudgy legs running behind his chair and vastly untying the intricate knots. "Are you ok?"

Once his arms are freed, Tim rips the duct tape from his mouth and rushes to the ropes confining his legs "Ow! Yeah I'm fine, thanks for coming."

"No problem, now that you're safe we stop the launch." Declares Boss Baby, the pair now facing the conundrum before them.

Tim suddenly points his finger upwards to the glass rockets doors "We can free the puppies, no puppies, no product."

"Upsies, I need upsies." Declares Boss Baby

"But Francis Francis said without your secret formula you'll turn back into a normal baby." Says Tim worriedly "What if you go Baby again like in the road?"

"It'll be fine" States Boss Baby, seconds before his eyes go big, chubby hands begin clapping upon sight of the cute puppies.

Tim stares as Boss Baby goes Baby once again, the boss angrily smacking himself out of the state. "It'll be fine"

Tim grabs hold of the baby "Hang on to your diaper!" using all his strength he throws the infant

Boss Baby smacking face first into the glass, climbs up to the release lever and pulls, opening the glass and freeing the thousands of playful puppies.

"Woah!" Exclaims Tim, the brunette begins getting carried away by the puppy avalanche "Wahoo!"

His eyes widen as he turns back to see Boss Baby still hanging onto the rocket "Oh no, wait! Hold on!"

Boss Baby finally manages to climb onto the rockets door "Go Tim, get out of her-" the infant playfully falls to his butt, the boss is now a drooling baby once more.

 **And Baby boss has returned, How will Tim save him now? Stay tuned folks ;) Also I have great news, Twitter posted a statement that The Boss Will Return, along with a picture of Boss Baby 2!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You gotta jump!" States Tim, the boy's hands reaching towards the laughing baby "Come on, it's a piece of cake."

The baby laughs once more, clapping his hands together in excitement for the game "No, no patty cake, get down!"

The baby cries at the boy's sudden turn to anger, moving farther away from the outstretched hands.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't cry!" Begs Tim, hands covering his shaky mouth in fear.

The baby ignores the boy and lowers even more into the rocket. Tim looks frantically around the area, desperate to find some way of getting the infant into his arms as the rocket prepares for launch, debris beginning to fly all around.

Biting his bottom lip and hands fidgeting Tim looks towards his little brother as one plan comes to his mind, with hope the boy began the one thing the two enjoyed.

"Black birds singing in the dead of night"

The baby stops crying, eyes now watching Tim, said elder brother hesitantly continues to sing "Take these broken wings and learn to fly."

Tim takes a few steps closer, hands slowly reaching out as the baby wipes away his tears "All your life" The baby tentatively begins crawling toward the now motioning hands "You were only waiting for this moment to arise."

Tim continues motioning for the baby to jump, the now happy baby doing exactly as asked "Gotcha!"

Tim runs as fast as he can to the next open room, his hands tightly protecting the baby from the fire and flying debris as the rocket takes off.

"Yeah!" Cheers Tim as the mission is complete, the boy's attention turns to the infant currently in his arms "Hey, are you still in there?"

The baby chuckles and turns towards the baby formula, his hands reaching outwards. "Aha!" Tim gets the hint and runs over, lowering the baby just enough for his tongue to catch a leaking drop.

"What happened? Did we win?" Asks Boss Baby as he takes in the new surroundings.

Tim smiles "We won!"

"We won?" Questions Boss Baby, he needed the confirmation the mission was in fact complete.

"We won!" Repeats Tim, the boy now moving around in a circle, spinning while holding Boss Baby in triumph. "We won, we won, we won!"

Boss Baby suddenly goes limp and begins to snore, causing Tim to stop and freeze "Victory nap, wahoo!"

Boss Baby and Tim rub foreheads when a loud cry is heard from the large container, super colossal big fat boss baby emerging. "You've ruined everything!"

"Woah" states Tim as he begins backing away "Ew!" Declares Boss Baby in disgust

Colossal baby falls to his back on the ground, the fat infant wildly kicking his legs and thrashing his arms "It's not fair!"

"That's not right" whispers Tim

Colossal baby moves to stand, staring down the two boys' and readjusting his large diaper "Now you're really going to pay!"

Boss Baby quickly jumps from Tim's arms in defense, rolling up his sleeves as he approaches "Oh yeah? It's time you pick on someone your own size."

The two babies yell and begin to run at one another, but before either can reach, Eugene lifts his baby brother off the ground and into his arms.

"Eugene! Put me down, you hear me? I am the boss of you!" The infant is silenced by the man holding his binky inside his mouth, long enough for the child to calm down and fall asleep.

Eugene turns towards the boys, clears his throat and speaks in a low, smooth, velvet tone "This time, we'll raise him right."

"I'm sure that's gonna turn out fine." States Boss Baby as the two men begin walking away.

"How are we going to get back? Mom and dad must be freaking out!" Says Tim

"Relax, I got us two tickets home. Our flight leaves in half an hour." Speaks Boss Baby as he pulls out two first class plane tickets

"How did you get those?" Asks Tim

"Uh, doesn't matter what does is getting you back home." Declares Boss Baby, his small hand grasping Tim's to pull him along.

 **...**

"Ladies and gentleman and those in coach, please buckle your seat belts for take off."

Boss Baby reads the paper as Tim watches the window tentatively, his small body shaking, eyes clenching closed repeatedly "What's wrong Templeton?"

Tim continues to shake, his eyes darting from Boss Baby to the ground "Um, my parents always hold my hand during take off."

Boss Baby's eyes widen in understanding.

Tim's eyes clench closed once more as the plane begins to move, fingers digging into his arm rests ... Suddenly all his fear is taken away at the familiar feeling of a hand.

Tim looks down in shock to see Boss Baby's infant hand grasping his own "Thanks"

"Don't mention it" responds Boss Baby

Tim bites his bottom lip "Hey, Boss Baby?"

The baby forces his focus away from the paper, Tim scratches the back of his neck "I wanted to thank you for rescuing me ... You saved my life."

"Well, I did get you into that mess to begin with." Berates Boss Baby

Tim shakes his head "Still, you came for me after everything I've done to try and get rid of you."

"Well you offered to help me after I threatened to kick you out of your own family."

"Not to mention you and the baby patrol chasing me down in my own backyard." Laughs Tim

The Boss now smiles, this kid really was something else. Minutes pass before the awkward silence is ended once again

"So, what happens now? Are you ... Are you going to leave?" Asks Tim tentatively

At this the Boss halts, he himself didn't know where to go from here. The mission was complete, so he should get his promotion "I don't know"

Tim looks away "What if ... What if I don't want you to go anymore?"

The Boss had to strain his ears to hear the boy's whisper, his heart fluttered a bit at the thought of staying with his new family.

Tim's head snaps to attention, his body jumping up as a smile graces his face "I know what to do!"

Tim turns to the baby, eyes a light with hope "Boss Baby, I would like to offer you a job."

"A job, that's your big idea Templeton?" The Boss tilts his head in confusion, but listens none the less.

"It will be hard work and there will be no pay." continues Tim

A job with no pay? Who in their right mind would take that? Where is Templeton going with this?

"But the good news is that you can never be fired. And I promise you this." Tim smiles at the look he was receiving

"Every morning when you wake up, I will be there. Every night at dinner, I will be there. Every birthday party, every Christmas morning. I will be there."

Fireworks began going off in the boss's mind, his heart filling as he now hugs his big brother.

"Year, after year, after year. We will grow old together and you and I will always be brothers, always."

Boss Baby was overjoyed at this turn of events, however, one little thing stopped his inner celebration, there wasn't enough beads for the two of them.

Tim, as though reading his mind states one last thing "Even though I never went to business school, I did learn to share in kindergarten and if there isn't enough love for the two of us, then I want to give you all of mine."

The brothers hug tightens as the final decision is made, Boss Baby wasn't going back to Baby Corp, he was staying.

A glance at his briefcase suddenly jolted his memory "Oh, I almost forgot!"

Tim and Boss Baby separated as the case is opened, the boss playfully handing over a recovered old toy

"No way!" Tim's eyes widen as his mouth drops open "Lam Lam!" The boy takes the toy into his hands, the left eye now sporting a blue button, black tie hiding the neck stitches "You fixed her!"

"Yep, good as new! She's a tough one." Beams Boss Baby

Tim takes Lam Lam into his right hand, left hugging his baby brother once more "Thank you, little brother"

The Boss pats his hand on Tim's back, his head burrows into his brothers shoulder, happy tears stinging his eyes. "Anytime, big brother"

The Templeton brothers fell into a graceful sleep in each other's arms, smiles adorning their young faces as they continued their plane ride home.

 **And there you have it! I had to keep certain scenes from the movie in the story, I just had too! Still not as heartfelt as the actual ending, so you've all gotta watch this movie! The boys' are saved and the mission is complete.**


End file.
